


The Devil On My Dick

by SmutLovingSinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutLovingSinner/pseuds/SmutLovingSinner
Summary: Dean sends Same to the get food, Lucifer distracts Sam. But at least he remembered the pie.(Sorry! I suck at summaries!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, gals, and other gendered pals! I apologize if this sucks. It is my first smut. Y'all have been warned.

The Devil On My Dick 

Dean sent me to get food since he can’t drive with his cast and I seem to be fine.Emphasis on ‘seem’, because how can anyone be fine when friggin Lucifer is riding shotgun. I mean it’s bad enough I let him out of his cage but I thought I fixed that when I rode him back into hell, and now I’m hallucinating the guy. I can’t even take a damn shower alone anymore!

I know he’s not real, but the hallucinations, the psychological torture, they feel so real...He feels so real. At first, he kept trying to convince me that he was real,that we were still in the cage,and that everything that has happened has been a hallucination. But thankfully I have Dean and the cut on my hand to keep me sane.Now he just follows me around trying to annoy me in anyway possible. His favorites consist of singing to try and distract me, reading to me and yelling obnoxiously loud if I start to fall asleep, and for some odd reason, almost constant contact. Do you know how hard it is to have a conversation with your brother when Satan is sitting in your lap?! Or go for a walk that turns into you giving the Devil a piggy-back ride while he sings show tunes?! I didn’t think so.

Anyway, I’m currently in the nearest grocery store looking for the food Dean wants me to get. Lucifer is sitting in the cart like an overgrown child, trying to get me to talk to him. I won’t though. At least not now. There are people nearby. They would probably think I’m crazy.

“What are you thinking about Sam?” Lucifer asks, but I don’t answer. “Awe come on! Say something! If you answer, I promise I won’t bother you anymore.” Ha! He must be pretty stupid if he thinks I’ll fall for that! “I’m not stupid Sammy.” I look around to make sure the coast is clear before saying, “Don’t call me Sammy.”

“So you finally talk.Now, will you tell me why we’re here?”

“You’re asking me why we’re in a grocery store? Can’t you put two and two together?”

“Of course I know why we’re here. I just wanted to hear your lovely voice.” Lucifer says with a wink.

Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, ever since Lucifer found out that I’m pansexual he will not stop flirting with me. I highly doubt he means any of the things he says. He’s just trying to get me flustered or something like that.

“Sam, you are aware that I can hear your thoughts right?” Lucifer asks.

“You know what? I think I’ll go back to ignoring you.” I say, turning back my full attention back to the groceries that I’m supposed to be getting.

Coffee. Check. Beer. Check. Salt. Check. Pie. Gotta get the pie. Dean has been texting me nonstop, reminding me not to forget the pie. I’ve only done that once...okay twice but when the demon who killed your mom is abducting you to battle it out with other psychic kids to see who deserves to be Satan’s vessel you’re not exactly thinking about pie.

“Don’t be bitter, Sam, it’s not attractive,” Lucifer says.

“I have every right to be bitter!” I say a bit too loudly, drawing the attention of the old lady behind the counter. Luckily she didn’t say anything about my little outburst, she just hands me the pie.

One more thing left. Milk. Dean likes his coffee black, I like mine with a little bit of milk. “Wow, Sam , great commentary.” Just ignore him, Sam. Get the milk then we can go.

As I go to put the milk in the cart, I feel an overwhelming pleasure rip through my body. I drop the milk in favor of gripping the cart until the waves of pleasure subside.

“I will NOT be ignored that easily,” Lucifer says, wrapping his arms around me from behind, palming my dick through my pants.

“Damn it Lucifer, couldn’t you wait until we got back to the car?” I whisper, not wanting to draw any more attention. “I suggest you hurry and pay. I’m not a very patient man.” He replies in a lust filled voice. Not wanting to waste time, I rush to the checkout and pay quickly. Not quick enough for Lucifer it seems.

“You better hurry Sam.” He says sliding his hand into my pants, past my underwear,grasping my cock, “I’m getting VERY bored.” I collect the change from the cashier, grab the bags, and rush to the Impala.

As soon as I sit down in the driver's seat Lucifer appears, straddling me as he grinds his crotch down into mine. I bite my lip to keep an embarrassingly loud moan from spilling out, before saying, “Lucifer get off me. We are not about to fuck in the parking lot of a grocery store. At least let me find some quiet dirt road or something.”

“How romantic,” Lucifer says sarcastically.

As soon as I shut the car off, the devil crawls into my lap and starts kissing me...The devil is in my lap...And he’s kissing me...And I’m kissing him back! The thought makes me laugh. “Alright! What’s so funny? I have been trying to get you to fuck me since practically forever!” Lucifer says agitated. “Calm down, Luci, it was nothing,” I say, letting the nickname slip but not regretting it. Judging by the little shiver he gives, he seems to like it. “It’s fine...” He mumbles, then kisses me softly. I moan and lightly lick at his bottom lip, asking for permission.

This kiss is not like the other one. This one is soft, sweet, and full of love. For some reason kissing him feels right, I feel complete. “Well, Sammy, that might be because we were quite literally made for each other,” Lucifer says when he pulls away for air. “For someone so smart you’re constantly forgetting that am in your head and can hear your thoughts.” He elaborates when he sees my confused look. I look into those beautiful blue eyes and feel at home. I feel like I belong, I feel loved, and I feel normal...I finally feel normal.

He smiles at me before leaning in for another love filled kiss. Love. He loves me. Satan loves me. He bites my lip and pulls away to say, “Next time you call me that there’s gonna be consequences, but I think I’ll let you off easy this time.” And then he’s back to kissing. And I’m kissing back! He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. I keep repeating in my head like a mantra. And then all of a sudden, my mind is chanting, I love him too, I love him too!

This time, it's me who breaks the kiss. He looks at me confused as to why I pulled away. “I love you, Lucifer.” He goes silent. I expected him to laugh at me or tell me this was all some joke or something like that. I didn’t expect him to say, “I love you too, Sammy.”

I don’t say anything about the nickname, I just kiss him softly...Or at least it started out that way. I have him pinned to the seat kissing him passionately. Suddenly, I’m the one who’s pinned to the seat. Lucifer leans back to look at me. He smirks and says, “Don’t worry, Love. Just lean back, relax, and let me make you feel good.” He snaps his fingers and our clothes disappear.

He runs his hands over my broad chest. My breath hitches as his fingers brush over my nipples. He smirks and pinches the right one. I let out a high pitch whimper as he leans down and licks at my nipple while he rolls the left one between his thumb and forefinger. Holy fuck! He’s good at this. He pulls back and smirks before trailing his hands lower. He leans back down and leaves a trail of little kisses down my chest and abs stopping to leave a hickey on my V-Line.

“Fuck Lucifer.” I breathe out. “That’s kinda the idea,” Lucifer says making me laugh. He looks at me and says, “Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you even love me? Or were you just thinking with your cock?”

“Of course I love you.” I say cupping his face affectionately, “I was made for you. We were quite literally meant to be. This probably not what God meant, but, I love you. I’m sure of this.”

“ I love you too. Also, please don’t ever mention my dad’s name during sex.” I chuckle and agree not to.

He presses a small kiss to the tip of my dick before wrapping his lips around the head and giving a gentle suck. “Holy fuck!” I say running my hands through his hair. He looks me in the eyes then deep throats all 9 inches. “Fuck! How are you doing that?”

‘Magic’ Lucifer replies, smirking around my cock. He bobs his head a couple of times before he pulled off with a pop. He repositions himself over me. “Slow down. Shouldn’t I...uh...stretch you?” I ask blushing. “Love, there’s no need. I’ve got my ‘magic’.”

He kisses me deeply as he sinks down onto my dick. I can’ help but to moan at the tightness that envelopes me. “Luci, fuck, you feel so fuckin good, so tight.” He sets a teasingly slow pace of rising and falling. He’s obviously trying to kill me or drive me crazy or something. He starts to go faster, but it’s still not fast enough. I grip his hips and lightly thrust up. “Sammy! Right there!” Bingo! Found what I was looking for. This time, I’m the tease. I continue to thrust slowly, grazing his prostate every time.

He smiles as he removes my hands from his hips, pinning them down near my head. He picks up where he left off. Except this time he’s faster and rougher. He’s fucking himself on my cock, hitting his prostate every time while letting out sinful moans of pleasure. When I finally get my hands free from his grip, I wrap one hand around his dick and the other on his waist. 

I feel a familiar tightness and I know I’m close. I can’t come now, I don’t want this to end. He looks so beautiful like this.

“It’s okay, love. I’m close too. Cum for me.” Lucifer says before kissing me softly, pushing me over the edge. I cum inside of him, moaning his name.

“Sammy!” He says, finishing onto our chests.

We lie there for a little while, basking in the aftermath of what just happened. “I bet Dean’s worried sick about you.” Lucifer says, tracing random patterns on my bicep, “We should probably head back.” 

After reluctantly agreeing, we clean ourselves off and head towards the cabin.

This ride with Lucifer was not like they usually were.This time instead of trying to make me crash into something he’s cuddling into my side. He’s not screaming songs next to my ears, he’s lightly humming along to the radio. This day has been better than I expected it to be.

As soon as I pull up Dean comes bursting out the door. “Sam! What the hell took you so long? I was starting to think-Oh, ha, never mind.” He says smirking at me.

“What?” I ask as I carry the bags inside.

“You got a little something on your neck.” He chuckles.

I look in the mirror and see a huge hickey! How the hell a hallucination gave me a hickey? I don’t know. How the hell Dean can see it? I don’t know that either. And right now? I could care less because the love of my life is sitting on the counter, giggling at me. God, he’s adorable and I’m so glad he’s mine.

 

 

 

(BONUS!!!!) “Hey, Sammy! You finally remembered the pie!” Dean yelled from the kitchen


End file.
